The day they all cried
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] The Bladebreakers all cry one day, and that too involuntarily for a very bizarre reason.


**Hey guys! It's CRSW, back here with a new random humour story!**

 **After a long time, eh? So, beyblade fans:**

 **Go read!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ray's pained cry rang throughout the whole house.

"What?!" Startled, Tyson exclaimed in surprise and dropped his set of card. "He's in the kitchen, right?" Max enquired, genuinely concerned. "You think we should go check on him? What if he's burnt himself or something?" Tyson asked. Max nodded. "You coming, Kai?"

Silence.

"I said, 'Are you coming?'" Tyson repeated, louder this time. In answer, Kai only stood up and swiftly walked out the door.

"Let's go, Tyson," Max nudged Tyson ahead of himself.

Both of them raced downstairs. Outside the kitchen door, they saw Kai.

He raised his hand to his eyes, and rubbed them away. Tears.

"Kai? What's the matter?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, are you... crying?" Max chimed in. Kai ignored them. "Let's go in and see if Ray's alright."

Tyson and Max peeked in together. Their eyes prickled with tears.

* * *

It was one of those rare mornings when Kai gave everyone a day off from training, and they all would wake up late. And _all_ included Ray. Ray waking up late meant no breakfast. Tyson's stomach was growling with full fervour. Plus, he was bored.

"Guys, I'm really, really bored," Tyson whined. "Me too, Tyson. And Ray'll take some time to prepare breakfast from all that's left in the fridge." Tyson nodded in agreement at Max's reply. There was practically nothing left in the fridge. Well, except for some bread, a carrot and most probably, ice cubes.

"How about we play some games?" "Good idea, Tyson!" Max cheered. Everyone, which constituted of Tyson and Max, liked the idea. And there was no strong opposition, as Kai was out-voted by the two overly-hyper guys. They had soon enough managed to drag, and blackmail, a very unwilling-Kai to play the game.

"Aand, what are we going to play now? Truth or Dare?" Tyson suggested. Max had to just glance once at Kai, and Tyson got the idea. "Fine, no Truth or Dare then. Got any cards?" "Cards?"

Max blinked once, then gave Tyson a 'it's-your-house, you-should-know' look. Which was plainly ignored by everyone.

"Let's play blackjack." Tyson declared. "Where are the cards, Tyson?" Max deadpanned. "I don't know, Max. How about President?"

"You need cards to play that."

"Crazy eights?"

"Cards for that too."

"Confidence?"

"I give up," Max sighed and got up to sit next to Kai. "Fine, then. Judgement?"

An anime vein appeared on Kai's forehead, throbbing dangerously. He glared at both Tyson and Max.

Max 'eep!'ed and hid behind Tyson. "Didn't you know already confidence and judgement are exactly the same?"

With that, he stormed off. "Where do you think he go off to?"

"Uh, outside?"

"And what do we do until he gets back? Or should we go drag him back here?"

"Truth or Dare, Maxie buddy!"

* * *

"Here," Kai's voice thundered behind Tyson. "Aaah!" Tyson jumped up, and clung to the ceiling. Kai rolled his eyes. Maxie looked at the little red box Kai had thrown at them.

"Playing cards? Thanks a lot, Kai!" Tyson jumped down. "So no more Truth or Dare now."

"THANK GOD!" Max leapt up to his feet and started dancing around the room crazily. "I'm finally free!" He sat down and kissed the ground.

Tyson and Kai stood staring with disgusted and incredulous expressions.

Thankfully, Max recovered quickly, and Tyson managed to drag everyone into a very boring game of go-fish.

Ray's pained cry rang throughout the whole house.

"What?!" Startled, Tyson exclaimed in surprise and dropped his set of card. "He's in the kitchen, right?" Max enquired, genuinely concerned. "You think we should go check on him? What if he's burnt himself or something?" Tyson asked. Max nodded. "You coming, Kai?"

Silence.

"I said, 'Are you coming?'" Tyson repeated, louder this time. In answer, Kai only stood up and swiftly walked out the door.

"Let's go, Tyson," Max nudged Tyson ahead of himself.

Both of them raced downstairs. Outside the kitchen door, they saw Kai.

He raised his hand to his eyes, and rubbed them away. Tears.

"Kai? What's the matter?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, are you... crying?" Max chimed in. Kai ignored them. "Let's go in and see if Ray's alright."

Tyson and Max peeked in together. Their eyes prickled with tears.

"Kai wasn't crying, Maxie," Tyson said whilst rubbing his eyes furiously. "Yeah, Tyson." Max tried clearing his own vision.

And once at last when the three of them looked in, they saw Ray clutching his hand, which had a deep cut, and on the counter, the culprit... a half-cut, almost bloodied, tray of...

Onions.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Don't ask me where the inspiration for this came from XD**

 **But I really hope you liked this one, as it's after my uh, second writer's block. So, yeah.**

 **Review!**


End file.
